don't hesitate
by shuisimi
Summary: Tala and Kai
1. Chapter 1

((…)) thoughts

It was already dark outside when Tala decided to take a walk through the park. He really needed some fresh air and some time alone to get his head free of all these thoughts. He cursed his mind, why couldn't he just forget the slate haired blayder. He never had such feelings before….why now and why him?

"I'm in deep shit…that can't happen to me. NO!" he screamed. ((That's impossible…I mean I'm not gay and ….oh damn….am I?...NO WAY! I'm NOT A STUPID FAG! _…_just fucking perfect now I'm insane AND an asshole.))

Suddenly he began to shiver; he had left his house in such a rush he forgot to take a jacket with him. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to ignore the cold.

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to go outside." he said to himself and automatically his paces quickened, he just wanted to go back home and sleep, he felt so cold and alone.

He nearly jogged back home and had almost reached his house when he bumped into something. Said something had caught his fall and was now lying beneath him. Tala felt so warm and secure that he totally forgot about the situation but was brought back to reality when the THING started to move. ((wait a moment…..it's moving….of course it's moving it's a person you idiot…HEY no insulting….gosh, I'm talking ...no..fighting with myself….))

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as he heard a soft voice. "Tala? Is that you?"

He gulped. ((Is it possible? What is he doing here….you better answer him…or just do anything…wow, what a great advice….stop arguing with yourself Tala….god I need a psychiatrist….))

When he opened his eyes he looked straight into two crimson pools and found himself unable to look away, he was hypnotized. He couldn't move or speak he just kept starring.

"Tala ? Are you okay?" Kai asked the redhead but he didn't get any respond. "Hey are you spaced out… TALA!" Kai shoved Tala of him and got up. ((What's going on with him….he really acts weird during the last days…))

Tala finally woke from his trance as he felt something pushing him up. ((What the hell is….oh….Kai…..fuck….he must think I'm totally crazy….maybe that's not such a wrong guess…)) Tala looked up and was greeted by an angry Kai who glared down at him. (( Damn he is hot when he's angry….Help…what am I thinking…..he is just a fiend….I 'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM…yeah….keep lying to yourself…has always helped you, hasn't it…..GREAT, as if life isn't hard enough now I have two little Talas in my head…))

Kai watched his friend intensively, why was he acting so strange? ((He seems to be deep in thoughts….maybe he has problems…..should I ask him?….of course I should, I'm his friend….right….he's a friend….so it's normal to be worried…)) "Tala, is everything…"

He never came to finish his sentence because out of sudden Tala jumped up and ran away as if the devil himself was behind him.

Kai was left behind with a puzzled expressing on his face. ((What was that?….I think I really have to speak with him….)). He was still looking the way Tala vanished but after some minutes he started walking in the other direction, back home. ((It's late…I will talk to him tomorrow…))

Tala was sitting on his bed and sadness was written all over his face. (( I can never tell him….he will kill me….or even worse- he will never talk to me again….no I won't tell him))

"Hey Tala, can I come in?" Tala sighted and allowed Rei to enter.

"Hi Rei, what's up?" he forced a grin and looked at Rei who was eying him critically.

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you, is everything alright? You look troubled."

_Silence_

"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you." Rei said and gave him HIS special look. Tala gave him an icy glare but Rei knew he had won. ((Yeah…that look kills them all….))

"Swear not to laugh at me." Tala trusted Rei not to laugh at him but he wanted to be sure.

"I promise Red, you can trust me. Now tell me!" Rei walked up to Tala and sat himself right beside him. " Okay,….I think..I'm….", Tala stopped, he didn't know if he should tell Rei about his feelings, he had never done this before. Rei gave him a push and asked: "You think you are….what? Come on, tell me." Tala decided it would be better to tell Rei, he could get very annoying when he wants something. ((Maybe he understands and helps me…))

"I think I'm in love with Kai."

That was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Sorry for my grammar mistakes and thanks for reading. See ya!

shuisimi


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmmm…so you're gay...?"

((Great Tala, great decision now he thinks you're a fag, or worse...a pervert...or a pervert and a fag...I think I got the point across...)) "SHUT UP"

"Sorry Tala I didn't mean to insult y..."

"No Re I was just...just((oh come on tell him you're crazy too it will match perfectly with your newly discovered sexuality I think HE will handle it a lot better than you..))...a bit ...preoccupied."

"I see.." Rei gave him another one of his strange looks but didn't push the matter.

"How long I mean since ...how long do you know?"

((Know, KNOW I don't fucking know ...of course you do...DO NOT... DO TOO...DO AHHHH leave it...you're just my imagination...oh so now I'm YOUR imagination, I always thought it to be the other way around...))

"I'm not sure Rei, I mean I don't even know if this ...feelings are permanent...*sight*...I...I..just can't tell him..."

Rei gave him a comforting smile and they kept talking...until...

"THUD" sorry had to be done

With a loud thud the door opened and Kai entered the room.

"Tal... what are you two doing?" He shot them a suspicious look and came closer.

Rei stood up and was about to leave when he suddenly turned around and said: "Talk to him!"

"What was that about?"((What's going on ...why is Tala so...shy and I don't believe I say that insecure?...))

"Kai I have to tell you something...(( WAY TO GO...doesn't he know that already?...and you say I'm the crazy one...))...but promise me you won't hit me ...or kick me...or k.."

"Tala whatever it is ...I promise you I won't hurt you"

((Yeah of course...maybe no physical pain))

" I think I...I...what I want to say is I...((Damn he must think I'm an idiot...aren't you?...of course I am but that should stay a secret...believe me it's better for both of us...wow I don't believe it you just said something...something ?...something that makes sense...I'm speechless...Oh how I wish you would...HEY!))

"You are what? Tala I don't have all day. Say it now or I leave!"((That guy will be the death of me...))

"I think I might be gay..."

"You think? Wait a moment GAY? " Kai looked at him with a shocked expression and edged away. Tala let his head drop and tried to hold back his tears.

((That went well...what fun ...let's do it again...now is the time, tell him WHO you like...))

Kai was too shocked to stop Tala from leaving the room, he didn't know what shocked him more the fact that his best friend was gay and that he didn't have a clue or the fact that he seemed relieved.

Outside:

Tala was running as fast as he could, not even the rain could make him slow down. When he couldn't take it anymore he dropped to his knees and let himself fall forward. ((How could I even think...think what? That maybe he feels the same, that you deserve to be loved...what did you expect you didn't even tell him about your feelings...don't be such a whiny weakling...not even I want to pick on you...your self-pity is pathetic...you know on some level you're insulting yourself...whatever, some things are worth fighting for ...can't you be speechless again?...ah come on, you should know me better))

Tala was about to get up when he felt himself being lifted. When he looked up he stared right into Kais Face.

Shuisimi


	3. Chapter 3

"Seems to be a new habit of you...I can't remember you running away from me before."

Tala just stared at him, he couldn't believe it...Kai was here...KAI...His Kai... ((...your Kai?...don't you mean OUR Kai...of course our...good...and now TALK to HIM))

Tala took some steps back and sighted. ((Do I really have to tell him...hmm...let me think...YES you moron...Gosh I can't believe we're "related"...))

"Hey Tala, is everything all right?"

"Sure, everything fine, I'm fine, I really am f..."

"Fine? Of course.

...

Do you think I'm stupid? I know you're gay and I have noticed how uncomfortable you were around the team and me...so tell me ...are you in love with one of them or what?"

((...he knows it...I'm totally FUCKED...ANSWER HIS DAMN QUESTION **NOW**...Are you nuts?...you're right lying will help you out...keep you sarcasm to yourself...sorry sport but that's what I'm doing...))

"No...I mean maybe ...I...love is such a strong word..."

"So who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Tala I can take the promise back if you don't tell me now!"

((Wow we're in love with a brut...he is not a...of course he is...IS NOT...oh so you're protective of him...sweet...keep your mouth shut or else...uh I'm scared...you better be...you two are really made for each other...))

"You love Rei don't you...that's why he was with you..."

((Rei what the hell I...ohhh...))

...

"Yes..." (( WHAT...ARE YOU MAD...you're damn lucky I can't hurt you...I don't know I just couldn't sa...You are such an IDIOT...))

((So he loves Rei...that is ok isn't it, I mean there's no reason that...DAMN why do I even care...))

"Thanks for telling me..." Tala could almost feel the cold coming from Kai. ((Why is he so...so...jealous?...he isn't jealous ...right that's why he is leaving now without saying goodbye...What?))

His second ME was right, Kai had left...

"Kai? KAI? Hey wait up!" ((so you believe me...NO I don't...but something is wrong and I'm going to find out what it is...))

Kai's room:

((Why do I feel so...sad...and angry at Tala and Rei, especially Rei...they didn't do anything wrong...they deserve to be happy...so WHAT IS IT?...(you like Tala)...hey where did that thought come from...I'm HETERO...(new to me)...you definitely want to die...))

Knock, Knock

"GO AWAY. There is a reason why I locked the door idiot, I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Thanks to his music he couldn't even hear the voice of the person on the other side of the door.

Knock,Knock

"Now I'm pissed...!" with fast steps he approached the door, unlocked it...

"Who..."

...

"Hey Kai..."


	4. Chapter 4

„Rei? What are you….what do you want?" ((why do you even ask…. kill him….kill HIM, he took our preciousss….so not funny…))

"I just wanted to ask you if Tala talked to you….about you know….the…"

"Yeah Rei …we talked…" ((kind of…))

"So …..aren't you…..hmmm…..I mean….don't you feel anything?"

((What the heck is this cat wannabe talking about…Oh god does he think I like Tala too or why is asking me that?...I DON'T LIKE TALA…yeah keep lying to yourself…SHUT UP, Tala is a jerk, he is bold, clumsy, loud….friendly, cute and he looks so damn goo…HEY stop that….NEVER, it's not only your sex life your ruining…..sex life? Now you're def...))

"Kai, are you okay?"

"Hmm..?"

"You seemed absent..?"

"Rei I don't have time for you and your….shit, I'm fine and I don't care about Tala okay? I don't even like him, so be…."

"Ohh….ähmm…soo sorry …..I didn't know….I I just….."

Up to this moment Kai was totally unaware of Tala standing outside the door, and as he turned around all he saw was a flash of red.

"Tala!..." ((FUCK…..this day sucks…..yeah and who is to blame...you!…..me? Oh sure now it's just me you ungrateful…))

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU SELFISH BASTARD?"

"Rei, are you out of…"

"JUST SHUT UP! You said you know how Tala feels about you….how could you….what is wrong with you?"

Wack…..

With a final glance at Kai Rei took off.

Kai raised a hand to his burning cheek. ((Has Rei just slapped me?...bbut why?...oh man you really are slow….why am I stuck with such a retarded…..oh shove it, what are you talking about anyway?….Tala doesn't like Ray….WHAT? That doesn't make any sense at all…like you would know, ok now once again for you, our special case of stupidity…..TALA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, us whatever….))

"Tala likes m…..OH FUCK…"

Kai stormed out of his room nearly falling over a chair(( Damn where is he?….stupid chair….yeah cause it is it's fault that Tala run off and that you nearly dripped over it…..What the fuck are you? The holy defender of all chairs?...Well smartass ever thought of what you gonna say to Tala if you find him?…))

Kai immediately stopped…his other self ((or whatever you are..…other self? ..You really need special help.)) was right.

((Am I in love with Tala?…

**Scene change**

_I don't care about Tala okay? I don't even like him._

Tala couldn't take it anymore, his legs started shaking and he fell to his knees. He tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. ((I'm so stupid….should've known better…oh god …..it hurts…well shit, even I don't want to make fun of you now, but your behaviour – to say it's girlish would be flattering…ARE YOU MAD? KAI HATES ME! He ….

"TALA!"

Suddenly Tala was whirled around and pulled in a bone crashing hug. "God Tala are you alright? Kai is such an asshole…..((Help….need Air…breathe..….I have never been so pleased about being immaterial…..haha very funny…..I just can't help it…))

…oh sorry Tala, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…what is wrong with that idiot? He knows you like him and….."

((Wait a moment…)) "Rei I never told Kai, I actually ähmmm I …I told him it's you."

"What do you mean it's m….oh…OHHHHHHH….."

Rei looked at Tala, hardly concealing his shock. ((So Tala didn't tell Kai that...OH SHIT...yes you now already did that for him, he will be pleased ...yeah thanks THAT I know...then don't waste time and TELL HIM already...I'm not wasting time, I was just thinking...great, think faster...))

"What OHHHHHHHHHH? Rei what's going on?"

"Well I kind of assumed you told him and….you know…"

"Unfortunately no I don't." ((OH hell no…please don't say…))

"I think Kai knows….."


End file.
